Down the Rabbit Hole
by Hinbug123
Summary: I thought it was time for and Alistair and Bunny fanfic. Read as these wonderlandiful teens find their own rabbit hole in life. Who knows where it will lead to?
1. Morning

Down the Rabbit Hole

By: Hinbug123

An Alistar and Bunny Fanfic

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Narrator POV:

Another beautiful morning at Ever After High. The sun rises over the Magical Mountains off in the horizon, The birds chirping all around, the woodland creatures poking their heads out into the sunlight from their little homes. Ever After high has very many stdents from very many fairytales, but this story is about Alistar Wonderland, son of Alice from Wonderland, and Bunny Blanc, daughter of the White Rabbit. This tale starts with watch. Bunny Blanc looks down at her watch passed down from her father. She looks at the family crest with the golden lining around the rim of the watch.

" What is so great about that dumb watch anyways?" Faybelle asked changing into her outfit for the day. She was the daughter of the dark fairy. She was also Bunny's roomate.

"It was my father's, It always has the exact time whenever I go." she put the watch in her purse and tied up her shoes and fixed her hat.

"Whatever." Faybelle rolled her eyes. The only time she tried to act nice... kind of... was when she tried reversing the Evil Queen's curse. Thank goodness Raven got rid of the curse, now I can see my father when I please.

"We should be off before we miss breakfast." Bunny suggested. She walked out after Faybelle. They headed down to the Castleteria. Bunny got a morning salad and sat down next to Lizzie and Kitty. Maddie soon came with tea and scones to share.

" Good morning Bunny." Maddie said as she poured Bunny a cup of tea. Bunny looked around the whole Castleteria. Many students sitting with their friends and having a nice time. Some people didn't even eat, they just come for the company of others before going to school.

" Hey guys." Alistar sat down next to Bunny. He blushed red, so did Bunny. Bunny took a sip of her tea before anyone could notice.

" Have you guys studied for the Chemythstry test?" Alistar asked asked as he took a bite of his berry delight waffle. Kitty's fur stood up, Lizzie's card deck that she was holding sliced in half, Maddie's tea cup exploded, and Bunny's watch went off like crazy.

"Wait... you mean to tell me that none of you studied?" Alistar look at all of his wonderlandian with shock, Alistar was always prepared. Unfortunately, his friends weren't.

"Yeah, But Im super nervous!" Lizzie stated.

" Kind of, but I never get lower than a C." Maddie exclaimed.

" I dont really care about the test, But I do not like Prof. Rumplestilskin!" Kitty replied.

" Im gonna fail! I didn't study! Mr. Rumplestilskin will make a rabbit hide out me!" Bunny was so scared that she turned into her bunny form. Alistar picked her up.

" If you want Bunny, I could help you study at free period before the class even starts." Alistar offered to Bunny while putting his hand behind his back. He blushed.

" Its better than after school because well..." Bunny wished she watched her words. She didn't want to bring this up at all.

" Well... what?" Kitty asked.

" I kinda have this... date." Alistar almost choked on a bite of his waffle. the whole table looked at Bunny wide eyed.

"With Who?!" Alistar asked kinda loudly. He soon took sight of that and sat down.

"I mean, With who?" He asked more calmly this time.

" Sparrow Hood." Alistar did not look happy at all. How could Sparrow steal his girl? I mean, they weren't dating but still.

"Why?" Maddie asked while pouring a cup of tea upside down.

" Well, Cedar asked me to do this donation thing with her, Blondie, and Apple. Its where people with the highest bid get to go on a date and the money goes to charity. It was my turn and Sparrow put in $1,500 dollars towards charity so I am doing this for... Charity." Bunny did not look happy to go on a date with Sparrow.

"So you dont like Sparrow? I mean in a romantic way? I mean like you dont want to be his boyfriend or anything? Not that having a boyfriend is a bad thing or anything I mean if you dont want one or anything that cool. I mean not saying that your not pretty because you are. I mean you look great or better than great. I mean..." Alistar kept tripping over his words.

" What I think he means to say is This is not a crush or anything?" Lizzie asked.

" No, He is not my crush." Bunny chuckled at that. Alistar had a slight sigh of relief.

" So... you do have a crush on someone then?" Kitty asked grinning.

" Well I... I mean... Um." Bunny did not want to respond to that question. The bell rang for first period.

" Well time to go to class guys. Bye see you later!" Bunny raced off to class. She sighed of relief. That question did not have to be answered at the moment. Bunny was off.


	2. Charity Date

Narrator POV :

Bunny let out a small sigh. She didn't want to go on a date with Sparrow. She would rather go with Alistar. She put on a strapless dress. It had a spiraling clock design going toawrds the top. I had teal ruffle across the top and the rim of the dress. She borrowed a hair growth serum from Poppy. She put her hair in a sock bun with a braid holding it. She wore two fluffy bunny ears on the left side of her hair. She wore a smokey eye make up and jet black pumps to go along with the outfit.

"Its for Charity." Bunny reminded herself. This was for a good cause. She could endure 1 date for the good of other people.

She headed down to Courtyard. They were supposed to wait for their dates to pay and pick you up for your date. I sat next to Apple and Cedar.

" My date is Nathan Nutcracker." Cedar said while blushing. She had a bit of a crush on him.

" I have Tiny." Apple said positively. She was like that with almost everything.

" I have sparrow." Bunny said slumping her shoulders. S he looked at her watch. 7:02. Almost time.

" Blondie has Humphrey." Cedar replied. Blondie stood over there by the fountain checking her reflection making sure everything was "just right".

" Are you ready?" Sparrow came up to Bunny. She was a bit suprised, she didn't even hear him comming towards her. He offered his hand to hers. Bunny took it and he escorted her to his car.

" Where are we going?" Bunny asked fiddling with the ruffles on her dress. He was driving out of the school parking lot. He had a nice suit on suprisingly.

" The Page. Its one of those fancy resteraunts." Bunny was suprised. She thought he would take him to a band or something. She relaxed a little.

They pulled up to a really nice looking resteraunt. Sparrow was not kidding. Sparrow parked in front the vallet. He got out and opened the door for Bunny like a gentleman. Bunny stepped out. Sparrow tossed the keys to a scrawny looking vallet boy.

"What is the Name?" The man at the front stand asked. He had too little hair on his head, It was too noticable.

"Hood." The guy put on his tiny little reading glasses and put his finger down the chart. He tapped twice on one name and put his glasses back in jacket.

" Ah. Right this way ." The man pulled out 2 menus and escorted us to a table. It had a lemony white table cloth with a beautiful rose centerpiece. The napkins were in the shape of swans. He put the menus down where we were sitting. Bunny and Sparrow opened up their menus.

" The filet mignon looks good." Sparrow said behind his menu. He eyed everything. Everything looked so expensive. I guess he could afford it.

"I'm a vegetarian." Bunny commented. Sparrow's eyes widened. He wished he hadn't said anything.

" Bunny, The reason I wanted to go on this date with you.." Bunny put her menu down. So did Sparrow.

"... I know you are close with Poppy. I have no Idea how to ask her out." Bunny sighed, she knew the feeling.

" Well, maybe ask her to go on hangouts first. You guys can get closer that way." Sparrow smiled. The waiter came over to their table. It wasn't a bad a night as Bunny expected.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bunny was walking towards the school after her date with Sparrow. It was nice to be honest, very friendly.

Bunny enjoyed herself, no worrying about Alistar.


	3. Study Hall

Narrator POV:

"Bunny I like you...No, I love you. I have felt this way since we were little. Will you be my girlfriend?" Alistair was practicing talking in the study hall mirror. He clenched his fists at the frustration of how hard this was. He was a riddle master but this just seemed plain impossible. He turned red, how was he to confess his feelings to Bunny?

" I just cant do it..." He sighed sadly. He couldn't figure out a way to tell Bunny his true feelings. It felt hopeless but one day he will ask Bunny to be his girlfriend.

" Hey Alistair." Bunny walked in. She held her arms behind her back. She walked slowly toawrds him, looking down at her feet.

" Hey bunny." Alistair gave her a friendly hugged, He liked giving her hugs. Bunny enjoyed them as well. It always felt warm and nice for both of them.

" What are you doing here?" Bunny sat down by a near by table. She checked her watch, even though she had nowhere to be anytime soon.

"Uh..." Alistair grabbed the nearest book on the bookshelf right next to him.

"... I am Studying!" Bunny walked up to him and lifted the cover of the book to her eye level. She looked at it wide eyed.

"Avanced Wooing 101,Huh. Trying to 'woo' a girl Alistair?" Bunny blushed and so did Alistair.

" Funny. I can't even woo the girl I like." Alistair put his head down on his arms. He wished he hadn't said that. Bunny took interest.

" Who do you like?" Bunny asked flipping through the book. She thought she would finally know Alistairs crush.

" I can't say." Alistair didn't want to ruin their friendship. If she didn't like him, Then that would ruin everything.

" Come on, we have known eachother since we were little chapters. You can tell me anything!" Bunny said going on to chapter 2 of the book.

"Fine. Only if you tell me yours." Alistair smirked. This was his way to find out, if she liked him, then they can embrace and live happily ever after. If not, well, He might just make up a girls name or something.

" I guess we wont get our answers then because I am not telling." Bunny smiled while blushing. Alistair sighed in defeat. He thought this was his way to find out.

" Kill an animal to present to her for a feast, one of the many ways to win her heart. AS IF!" Bunny laughed reading pick-up lines from the book. What was Alistair to do.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

" Here Take a flyer and be sure to come!" Apple was passing out flyers for the "Midnight Stars" dance this friday. You have to bring a date it said, Alistair wanted to ask Bunny but was afraid of rejection. He slumped against his locker.

"Girl Troubles?" Blondie came up to Alistair. She and Him were good friends.

" Yeah, I don't know how to ask a girl to this dance." He held up the flyer to blondie. Blondie already had one though.

" Well, Here is my advice: It would always be better to ask and get rejected than to never ask and never know. And if she says yes, the night will go just right." She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

" Thanks Blondie, That the advice I needed." He smiled back. She waved goodbye and went to go do her broadcast on the latest new fashions. Alistair had to go ask a girl to the dance.


	4. Midnight Stars

Narrator POV:

Alistair Walked down the school hallways. He held two dance tickets he got the other day after talkie to Blondie. He was determined to ask Bunny to the dance. He saw her by her locker putting away text books from her last Class. She sighed. She taped the flyer Apple gave her up to the side of inside her locker. She wanted to go with Alistair to the dance, but it was already The day of the Dance. He probably had a date already.

" Hey Bunny." Bunny closed her locker door. Alistair stood there put a hand behind his head. He was blushing like crazy. He held 2 dance tickets in his other hand.

" Hey Alistair." The bell rung. School was officialy out for the weekend. Many girls were rushing to their dorms to get ready for the dance. The hallways were basically empty by this point.

" So I was wondering... If you would be my date to the dance?" Alistair gave a shy smile. He held out one ticket. Bunny blushed and looked up at Alistair. She took the ticket from his palm.

" I would be delighted to." Alistair grinned from ear to ear. He Picked up Bunny and gave her a heartful hug. Bunny hugged back. Alistair got wide eyed and put her back down while blushing like a red cherry.

"Sorry about that." Bunny giggled. Alistair put his hand behind his back.

"Dont be. It was nice." Bunny said sheepishly. She locked her locker before she forgot. She checked her watch and then put it back in her purse.

" I better start getting ready, If I want to be on time." Bunny winked and she walked away to her dorm. Alistair sighed and chuckled in relief. It was like a dream come true for him. He checked his watch. He ran to his dorm, He had to get ready too.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alistair arrived at Bunny's dorm with flowers. He took in a deep breath, He knocked on her door. He heard rustling in the dorm, but then finally it opened. Bunny stood there in a beautiful cream silk gorm lined with faux fur that was white as snow. Her hair was put in a rose bun. She was beautiful.

" You ready?" Bunny asked getting her purse and locking her dorm before she left. She checked her watch once more.

"You're beautiful." Alistair said calmly while kissing her hand like a gentleman. Bunny blushed. Alistair was in a nice tux and he "Attempted" To fix his hair but it still looked messy as usual.

"You look handsome yourself." Alistair blushed. He held his elbow out to escort Bunny. Bunny linked her arms with his. The proceeded to walk to the dance.

They got their in the nick of time. Alistair and Bunny came up to the giant troll guard. Alistair said their names and the troll let them in. Everyone looked like they were having fun. Dexter and Raven dancing, Lizzie and Daring, and Hunter with Ashlynn by the punch bowl.

" Wanna dance?" Bunny offered. Alistair nodded and they proceeded to the dance floor. As soon as they set foot on the dance floor flooded with students, Melody Piper decided to play a slow song. Alistair and Bunny blushed. He proceeded to put his hand on her waist and she put her hand in his hand and the other on his shoulder. They swayed from side to side with the calming music. Bunny rested her head on his shoulder, Alistair sighed.

" This is nice." Bunny said. This was perfect. This moment, them both together. Alistair wanted to say something, he had to say something. She felt so warm and smelled so nice. Bunny loved how he was so soft.

" Yeah, This is perfect." They both looked up at the stars. Their were over a billion of them. Alistar looked down back at Bunny, He say every star twinkle in her eyes. She looked towards him. They both blushed. Alistar placed his hand on the back of placedher hand on his neck. Alistar leaned in, inching closer toawrds her lips. She closed her eyes leaning in. Alistair closed his eyes too, soon he felt the touch of her lips against his. They proceed to embrace their lips together, pressing firmer against eachother. She felt his warm lips kissing hers, motion after motion. He felt so warm and nice. Alistair put his hand on Bunny's cheek and titled his head to make it more passionate. Bunny tilted her head to fit in place with his. Bunny felt his passion pour into her like water. After a bit they both leaned away. Both staring in eachother's eyes.

"Wow." Alistair said. Bunny smiled. The music finally ended. The dance was officially over, everyone started to go back to their dorms. Bunny and Alistair walked hand in hand.

" Hold on, I have to use the restroom real quick." Alistair left towards the men's restroom. Faybelle flew in right next to Bunny taking her by suprise.

" I saw you sucking off pretty boy's face over there. It's too bad though.." Faybelle looked at her nails while smirking. Bunny looked up at her.

"What is?" Bunny couldn't find anything wrong with this moment, this perfect memory she just had a few mintes ago with Alistar.

"... You guys can't be together. You guys don't end up together, and you are royals so rules are rules little rabbit!" Faybelle chuckled. Even though Faybelle was rude about it, she was right. Tears welled up in Bunny's eyes and she turned around to see Alistair.

" Did you hear?" Bunny trying to dry her eyes before it ruined her make up she spent hours on. Faybelle quietley left, she definitley will live up to her destiny.

"Everything." Alistair replied. He looked down, his fists were shaking. For one moment, everything was perfect but then reality came in. They were both royals, they follow their destiny. Alistair looks forward to his destiny thought Bunny. And Alistair knew how much Bunny was looking forward to being the next white rabbit and he didn't want to ruin that for her. She couldn't help but letting tears out. Alistair gave her a hug.

" I'm so sorry Alistair." Bunny kept sobbing in his arms, He nestled his head in her shoulders trying to hold back tears.

"Its okay Bunny, It's not your fault." Bnny backed away. How could she do this to him, just toy with his heart. His destiny does not have her in it, she will just have to accept that.

" I Just got you- I-I just..." Bunny looked up at his sad eyes. She saw such loss, but she thought it was the right thing to do.

" I can't ruin your story, I just cant do that to you. I want this too but I also want you to be happy. Bye Alistair." And before Alistair could say anything, she turned into her bunny form and ran off in the speed of light. Alistair left back to the dorms not much longer, He saw bunny in her silk nightgown in the blacony of her dorm. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, but she soon went back in.

" I will talk to Head master grimm with her tomorrow." and with that he had positive thoughts for the future. He needed this.


	5. Woes

Narrator POV:

It has been 3 weeks since Headmaster Grimm banned Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc from dating. He said it would "risk their stories" and this made Bunny and Alistair depressed. They barely even see eachother anymore, since Grimm switched their classes from having any classes together, Bunny has been more focused on school with the extra homework he is giving her. Bunny sat on her bed doing chemythstry homework with Fairyana Grande (hehehe see what I did there?) playing from her phone. Faybelle was at cheer practice so Bunny was by herself. She put her hair into two high ponytails with her bangs swept to the left side. She wore grey high waisted skinny jeans with an abstract black clock pattern covering part of it paired with a green crop top with a faux white fur neck lining and a white diamond design on the green. She wore black sneaker boots with white criss-crossed laces and bunny ears popping out at the back. She wore a grey and green lace choker necklace and black bunny ears with white on the inside and paired with green swirl designs. She pulled Chemythstry volume 6 from under her bed. She looked in her knapsack for her highlighter but didn't find it there. She looked under the bed and her nightstand drawer. She went over to her Vanity and looked in the drawer. Her eyes got wide but she didnt find the highlighter, she found a picture of her and Alistair at Midnight Stars party from the photo booth. She sat back down on her bed without taking her eyes off the picture. She traced her fingers across his face as a teardrop fell on the photo. She closed her eyes and held the picture to her heart.

" Oh Alistair."

Alistair was at his chess club meet, but since he was the only one that joined, he was by himself at the gazebo. He was more secluded since him and Bunny were told they could not be together. As he put the pawn two spaces forward, he heard a certain blonde haired reporter approach him. Blondie smiled and sat down across from him.

"Hey Alistair!" She smiled sweetly. Since she knew everything about everything, she heard about the incident. Alistair looked up and smiled softly.

"Whats up?" Alistair asked as he put down his rook. He straightened his back and cleared his throat. He combed his fingers through his rugged hair. Bondie blushed then gulped, she had a secret crush on him but pushed it down deep because of their destinies.

" I came to see how you were doing." Blondie put her feelings aside and was there to help Alistair in any way she could.

" Right now, and don't take this the wrong way, I think I need to work some things out by myself ya know?" Blondie nodded and stood up.

" See ya later Alistair, I hope you feel better." She gave a small hug to him. He hugged her back briefly. Blondie walked out and headed back to the school. Alistair set up his chess pieces and sighed. As he was moving the queen, the tip broke off.

" Must have worn out, hopefully I have a spare." He rumaged in his knapsack for a little brown bag that had extra chess pieces. He opened the bag and poured the contents on the table. Out spilled 2 pawns, 3 knights, and a queen. What caught Alistair's attention was the photo of Bunny and him at the Midnight stars dance. His eyes got watery and he brushed his fingers softly on her face then wiped the tears from his eyes. He held the picture to his heart.

" Oh Bunny."


	6. Visit

On a warm Saturday evening, Bunny sat at her white minimalist desk. She opened her laptop with two bunny ears on the top and a cotton tail on the back. Faybelle was out of town at the cheer championships with Nina, Holly, and Hunter. Bunny put on some music. She liked to update her blog a lot, and she had so many followers by the 3rd week. Lately her blogs have gotten sadder, as well as her feelings. She couldn't stop thinking of Alistair. His warm smile, his frost blue eyes, his messy dirty blonde hair. As she was lost in thought, the guy in her thoughts messaged her on Fablebook. She clicked the tab, it has been a while since they have had a talk without friends around.

AlWonder: Hey Bunny, its been awhile heh...

BunnyB: Yeah...

AlWonder: Listen, I uh- wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if I could swing by? Is Faybelle there?

BunnyB: No, she is at a cheer contest or something- I don't know if thats the best idea though.

AlWonder: It wont take long I promise, it just needs to be in person.

BunnyB: Fine, I could never say no to you ;)

AlWonder: Cool. See you soon.

BunnyB: See ya.

Bunny closed her laptop. She took in a deep breath realizing that she let Alistair come over. Too late to change her mind now. She soon heard aknock at her door, she got up and swept off her skirt. She hesitated to open the doorknob, but proceeded to turn it slowly. Alistair came in and closed the door.

"Alistair-" Bunny was cut off by an embrace from Alistair. He held her head gently and grasped her lower back. Bunny's mind told her to push him away, but her heart wouldn't let her. Alistair kissed her with such passion, he missed her so much. Bunny held onto his back for support. He stuck his warm tongue tongue gently down her throat as Bunny took it all in. She missed this so much, she missed his touch on her skin, his scent blended with her own. He seperated keeping eye contact with Bunny. They both blushed.

"I want to Rebel." Alistair stated seriously while grabbing Bunny's hand. Bunny was shocked to hear this, all of their lives they would talk about their destinies. Would she throw it all away to be with him?

" I know it sounds crazy, but not much would change. All we are doing is ending up together in the end. I can't stand being without you anymore, I want to be more than friends." His eyes got misty. He gently squeezed her hands as a teardrop fell from her eyes. He looked into her eyes as her heart was racing.

" Lets be crazy together." Bunny said as she pulled Alistair closer. They both laughed and he spun her around. They were not Royals, they were not Rebels... they were Roybels. That night after much talking and cuddling... not to mention kissing, Bunny kissed Alistair goodbye. She opened her laptop and went on Fablebook. She got a noti-fiction (hehehe) from Alistair. It was to confirm that Alistair and her were in a Relationship. She smiled to herself, she found herself within a long time that she was happy. She clicked her mouse on the screen

"Accept."


End file.
